


Connection

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic is still a thing, Modern Era, Porn With Plot, Reincarnation, Remembering Past Lives, a tiny plot, but really love at first sight, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Arthur discovers a hidden room and finds Merlin, again.





	Connection

Arthur’s laying on his bed, staring up at the canopy, bored out of his mind. His father, King Uther Mountbatten-Windsor the first, insisted that Arthur attend the Beltane festivities in Edinburgh. Although he’d much rather be home celebrating with his mates, he didn’t have a valid reason to not honor the strongly worded request. He’s not been back in Scotland since his graduation from st. Andrews last year. He pleaded and begged but his father put his foot down, he was the Duke of Cornwall, the Earl of Strathearn and the Baron of Carrickfergus so he needed to show his face. Morgana was requested to come as well, and he felt a little bit better after hearing that she had to participate in a ridiculous ritual. She had to climb Arthur’s seat to wash her face with dew during sunrise, for everlasting beauty. He had laughed so hard he cried while Morgana and his father scowled at him.

Holyrood palace is ancient but surprisingly comfortable and modernized. The weather’s been very Scottish which means it’s four-seasons-in-one-day and he’s been cooped up in his room for the last two hours. They placed him in the former bedroom of Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots. The infant Queen, he snorts. No doubt his father’s way of telling him what he thought of Arthur’s behaviour.

As he lays there he feels his eyes drooping. He yawns and checks his watch, it’s only half one. That means he can definitely get away with a nap before dinner. Turning on to his side, getting comfy, he notices the curtain on his bed fluttering. He sits up and looks at the window, it’s closed. Sleep forgotten, he gets up from the bed and checks the locks. Not only closed but firmly shut, with no draft coming in. Looking back he sees the curtain is still fluttering. Frowning he starts looking for the source. When he finally finds it, he stares at the tiny crack in the wall for a few minutes, tracing the ragged edge with his finger. The slight draft is cold on his hand, it means there is almost certainly an open space behind it. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture of the wall. He opens google and types in ‘Holyrood secret rooms’. There are several but none in Mary’s room. In search of confirmation he goes out and asks a member of the staff if she knows anything about the lay out. She refers him to old man Kilgharrah. Apparently the man has been part of the castle staff for as long as anyone can remember and he should know all the ins and outs. Arthur finds him in one of the tea rooms overseeing the palace gardens. He clears his throat.

“Good afternoon, Kilgharrah?” The gray head turn to him and he continues “I hear you are the one to ask any questions regarding the lay out of the palace.”

The man fully turns around and smiles. Arthur takes a step back, the urge to run and hide strong enough to make his hands icy cold. Their eyes meet and Arthur takes another step back. For a second there the man’s eyes flashed gold. It must have been a trick of light he tells himself as his heartbeat returns to a normal pace. He straightens his back and squares his shoulders, he is the crown prince and not a seven year old scaredy cat. 

“Good afternoon, Once and future King. Everyone just calls me Kil. Now let me guess, you think you found a secret passage?”

Arthur glares at the monniker, a journalist started it when he was born. The first Arthur born to Uther and Igraine in nearly thousand years and the people never let it die.

“I just need to know all the official and unofficial secret rooms and or passages.”

“Mm it’s true I know all there is to know about this old palace. Let me see, there is a passage in the library, it leads to a secret reading room. Also there is a passage between the king’s room and the guest room, easy access I suppose” Kil chuckles before continuing “There are several hidden rooms where the old ton carried out their affairs of kept certain documents hidden. Those and the passages are all known to the public. However, a few remain unknown and only a select group knows about them. They are all on the ground floor and one of them is in this tea room, it’s an underground passage to one of the outbuildings just outside the castle wall. You can imagine why it must remain a secret.”

Arthur nods his head, of course he understands.

“So no passages on the second floor?”

“No lad, only the one in between rooms.”

Kil is looking at him with a knowing glint and Arthur shivers.

“Thank you very much. I’ll be out of your hair now.”

“Oh no it was my pleasure, I hope you find exactly what you are looking for.”

Arthur eyes the old man in suspicion but shrugs it off, he gets back to is room in record time. He stares at the wall, now certain that he stumbled upon a secret entrance. He closes the thick drapes and turns off the light, he takes another picture of the wall. Sure enough, when he pulls it up on his screen he sees a faint outline of a tall door. He starts pushing stones but nothing happens. He feels around, trying to find something that stands out from normal, but nothing feels different. Half an hour later he lets out a frustrated sigh. He sinks down on the bed, glaring at the stones. When he looks at the ground he sees a stone that is elevated slightly above the rest of the floor. He bounds off the bed, and toes the stone. A tiny square stone with a smooth surface. He presses down on it with his foot but nothing happens. He puts his full weight on it and he hears a creak but still nothing. The creaking gets him thinking, he gets his bag out of the closet and rummages through it until he finds the tube of lube he packed. He reads the label, it’s water based. Lube is lube he thinks to himself as he squirts some along the outlines of the hidden passage. He shoves the bottle into his back pocket and pushes down on the stone again. A loud creaking, accompanied with the noise of stone scraping against stone and the wall swings open into the room. Arthur stares into the dark space that opened up. His heart is in his throat. He didn’t really think he would find an actual passage. A room sure but not a passage. He steps back, he really shouldn’t but he can’t leave it. He needs to do this. Closing the door is difficult due to the unused gears but he manages. He goes out looking for a duster and finds it in one of the cleaning closets near the end of the hall. Once back in his room he locks the bedroom door behind him and shoots his father a text that he’s taking a nap and not to disturb him. He waits for the text back, it’s a ‘fine’ and he knows his father will tell him off for pouting.

Opening the secret door is still difficult but it’s quicker than the first time. He turns on his flashlight on his phone and steps into the room behind the door. The air is dank, a dusty smell invades his nostrils. Pointing his torch at the floor he finds the opening mechanism fairly quickly. He checks the connection on his phone before pulling the door closed. He presses his foot down on the stone and the door opens, he tries it a few more time before he’s satisfied it works properly. It wouldn’t do for him to get stuck in between the castle walls.

Armed with his torch and duster, which he holds out in front of him, he trudges forward following the sharp turn at the end of the room. Suddenly the ground falls away under his foot and his heart stops. A second later his foot connects with the floor and he breathes out. He follows the winding steps down, he reckons he’s at ground level now. The steps don’t stop and he continues on, finally the steps stop. As he stands there at the bottom of the ancient steps, he lets his torch shine around, the walls are damp, covered in moss and cobwebs. He carefully moves along the uneven dirt path. Eventually he reaches the end of the long corridor and his torch shines upon the first step of a stairs going up. He tries it out, carefully putting his full weight on it and deems it safe enough. He makes his way up only to end up in a similar antechamber. Luckily the similarities don’t stop there and he finds the step stone easily. Again nothing happens when he presses down. He grabs the lube out of his pocket and applies it along the cracks. When he presses it this time he hears a familiar creaking and scraping followed by a satisfying clunk. There’s a loud crash as the door swings open. The floor is littered with spilled bottles and towels. He enters the room and his eyes fall on a naked man sitting on the edge of a giant stone bathtub. The man in question is looking at him with raised eyebrows, and an open mouth. A jolt of recognition hits him. Only he’s sure he’s never actually met the man in front of him.

“Uh what the hell?”

The man grabs a towel and drapes it over his lap. He grins, eloquent as always. He shakes his head, where the fuck did that come from.  A knock on the door interrupts his response.

“Merlin? What was that crash? Are you okay?”

A male voice sounds from the other side of the wooden door. Arthur mouths the man's name _‘Merlin’_ and it gets him another raised eyebrow. He shakes his head and puts his finger to his lips in a shhh move. Merlin narrows his eyes but complies anyway.

“Nothing, I just stubbed my toe on the rack and it fell over. Sorry.”

They listen to the footsteps retreat.

“You want to tell me ..”

“Where am I ..”

They both start at the same time, he graciously bends his head and indicates for Merlin to go first. Merlin takes a deep breath.

“You want to tell me why the Prince of Wales just destroyed my wall?”

“Well, now you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am and I have no idea who you are other than your name.”

“I’m Merlin Emrys. I live here. Here being a former bathhouse. We, my uncle, mother and me, inherited it from my dad’s cousin Alastair. Obviously it’s been renovated, but we kept this bath. Your turn.”

Arthur steps further into the room and pockets his lube.

“I found a secret passage. In the palace, I’m staying in Mary’s old room. Who did you say you inherited this from?”

“My dad’s cousin. His name was uh, Alastair Buchan or Hepburn I think. Maybe a hyphen?”

“Oh, I know that name. It’s the family name of the earls of Bothwell. They think he and Mary had an affair but they never confirmed it. I guess I just did huh. They married in the end so not much of a scandal.”

He takes a good look at Merlin, black, curly hair, blue eyes, luscious lips and skin so white you’d think he’d be a redhead. His cock twitches at the vision he provides, a sudden flash of possessiveness surges through him and he knows without a doubt that Merlin should be his. He shakes the feeling to proclaim ownership, because it just isn’t done nowadays and decides to own him in the only way he can think off. 

“Sooo are you the Merlin to my Arthur?”

Merlin’s bark of laughter is loud in the silent foggy room.

“Oh my god. That is the worst pick up line ever. No joke. The news papers are all so very wrong. You are not suave or charming at all.”

Arthur scowls, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest and pout.

“You want me to charm you then?”

“No. please don’t, I don’t think I can take it.”

Merlin gets up from the ledge, holding the towel in place and grabs a boxer from the hamper. Arthur can’t help but compare them now that Merlin is standing. They’re about the same size, but where Merlin is slender Arthur is built. Merlin walks over, and examines the narrow door.

“How have I never noticed this before?”

Merlin asks in wonder as he traces a finger over the mechanism.He frowns when it comes away sticky. Arthur pulls out the lube and shows it to Merlin who chuckles over it for a good minute.

“Mmm so this is a direct link to the palace?”

“Yes. It obviously hasn’t been used in years and I have it on good authority that this passage isn’t known to anyone but us at the moment.”

“And you what? Decided to just enter an unknown passage, not knowing who or what would be on the other side? Are you daft?”

Arthur tilts his head and narrows his eyes.

“You can’t call me that, I’m your prince. I’d be careful what you say to me, I can and will bring back the stocks.”

Merlin blinks at him and then throws up his hands.

“Argh! You are a Prince! What if I had been a monarch hating asshole? I could have bashed your head in and no one would ever know what happened to the once and future king.”

Arthur snorts, smiling indulgently at Merlin.

“As if you could, even if you wanted to. You’re like a noodle.”

“Arrogant prat is what you are.”

Merlin mumbles just loud enough for him to hear. They both look into the barely lit room, he feels Merlin shiver and he suddenly becomes aware of how close they are standing.

“All right, you want to come and see my side?”

Merlin opens his mouth but before he can say anything someone knocks on the door.

“Merlin?”

“Yes mum?”

“You better not be taking a bath right now.”

They both look at the partly filled, steaming bathtub.

“Uhm No?”

Good, because dinner is in an hour, and I’d like to shower before that.”

“Yeah, all right. I’ll hurry up.”

Arthur grins and shakes his head.

“I hope your mother never finds out about what a little liar you are.”

Merlin splutters.

“I am not a liar. Technically I’m not in bath am I.”

“It doesn’t really work that way but whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and Arthur checks his phone. It is almost dinner time and his father will kill him if he isn’t present. He looks at the floor but there’s no raised stone, he quickly steps into the chamber and turns to Merlin.

“Help me look for a raised stone on your side. Like this.”

He asks as he points out the one on his side. After ten minutes of fruitless searching they come to the conclusion that either is has been paved over or it was never there to begin with.

“It’s smart I suppose? A way out but not a way in. Also do you really think Mary had this done? I mean when was the castle build? This is something that must have been included in blueprints right? Mmm, did they have blueprints back then? Or did they just kill everyone the moment they finished building? That would actually explain the number of years it took to finish some of the castles.”

Arthur shakes his head and smiles at Merlin’s rambling. It’s obvious he isn’t expecting an answer but Arthur’s always been good at finding an opening and using it to his advantage.

“So how about you come over to my side tonight? Let's say after dinner, around eight? I’ll get some of the ledgers out so we can see who had use of these rooms besides Mary and if the connection is mentioned anywhere.”

Merlin studies him for a minute before he answers.

“Yeah, okay. It’s a date.”

Arthur smirks, now knowing Merlin feels the same attraction, while the other man flushes a deep red.

“Not a date date. You know what I mean!”

“Mmm yeah sure. Not a date date, I hear you.”

Merlin throws up his hands, and growls in frustration. Arthur follows the movement and can’t help but wonder how those hands will feel on his skin, how those lush lips will look wrapped around his cock and how those fingers will feel while they work him open. His cock twitches again and he needs to get out of here.

“I’ll be here at eight to pick you up. See you tonight.”

He pulls the door closed before Merlin can say anything in return, and grins about the indignant squak Merlin let out all the way back to his room.

 

*****

 

Morgana is eyeing him and it’s freaking him out. It’s like she knows what he’s been up to. She always had the uncanny ability to know exactly when Arthur was planning mischief and never hesitated to rat him out. He shifts on his chair trying very hard not to look guilty of anything, knowing he’s not succeeding if the glint in his sisters eyes is anything to go by.

“So Wart” She smiles when he cringes at the name, knowing full well he hates the nickname “where did you go this afternoon?”

His father curiously looks at him before frowning.

“I thought you were sulking?”

Arthur curses his sister and fidgets under his father’s gaze.

“I was. No wait, I wasn’t sulking! I never left the the palace.”

It wasn’t even a lie. Technically, he didn’t leave. The passage was still part of the palace as was the former bathhouse. He has to suppress a smirk when he realises he’s doing the same thing Merlin did that afternoon. His father obviously doesn’t believe him.

“You went out? Without security? Did you at least take Percival with you? He is your bodyguard for a reason Arthur. Despite your believes there really are legitimate threats being made against us, against you.”

“Dad, I really was in my room.”

His father nods and spears a green bean on his fork. Morgana clears her throat and Arthur sighs. He never should have laughed at her.

“But Arty” this time he rolls his eyes at her, because she is pushing it now. “I went to your room and knocked for at least ten minutes and you, dear brother, never answered.”

“I fell asleep with my headphones on. Never heard you.”

“But ..”

Uther puts his glass of wine down rather hard and they both know to drop it. Arthur grins at her and she narrows her eyes but doesn’t say another word about it.

After dinner his father and Morgana retreat to the front room to indulge in a glass of port, he waves off the invitation to join them. Hurrying along the corridors to the west tower, which houses the library.

He finds several relevant books, blueprints and ledgers. He stuffs them in a bag and continues his search. He’s browsing one of the shelves when a throat is cleared behind him. He jumps and spins on his heels to find Kil standing behind him holding a big leather bound book.

“Good god, man! Are you trying to kill me?”

The man flashes him a wide grin with more teeth than anyone should show while smiling and hands him the book.  
“You’d know it if I was but I dare say you’d find a way to come back yet again. Everything you need to know can be found in this book. Now run along.”

“Huh? What does that mean?”

Kil ignores him, patting him on the back as he guides him towards the door.

“Nevermind young Prince, I do believe you have a date to get ready for? Mm?”

“Wait, how do you know .. "

But he’s talking to a closed door. The click echoing through the hall. He tries the door handle but it’s already locked. Frowning he turns the book over in his hands, fingers tracing the golden etched letters on the spine ‘ _Two sides of the same coin_ ’ Checking the time, he curses, fuck already ten past seven. He needs to get a move on.

Locking the door behind him he drops the books on the bed, shedding his clothes on his way to the ensuite. After a quick shower, he brushes his teeth. Standing there staring in the mirror he thinks back on the last few hours. What the hell is he doing? Is he really going through with this? He thinks on it, while he spits out the foam and rinses his mouth. He nods at himself, right. Yes he really is doing this because there is just something about Merlin. He slips into a pair of sweats and his red uni shirt, choosing comfort over style. After tidying up his room he checks the time and realises it’s time to pick up his date.

Standing in front of the narrow door he knocks three times and waits. A faint knock comes back and he presses the stone. The door opens and there’s Merlin, wearing a blue shirt and sweats. He grins because it seems they both had the same idea. Merlin grins back and Arthur steps aside to let him through. Merlin slips past him and Arthur closes the door.

“Right, as far as I can tell there’s just one way and the walls are fortified but we still need to be carefull, especially on the steps okay?”

“Yeah okay, lead the way oh brave knight.”

He rolls his eyes and moves towards the stairs. Merlin grabs the back of his shirt and follows. The moment they reach the tunnel the darkness seems to absorb the light from his torch. He feels Merlin’s fingers tighten so he reaches back and grabs his hand. They move along the passageway, Merlin’s hand warm in his own. It doesn’t take long for them to reach Arthur’s room, Merlin gasps quietly when they enter the royal suite. Arthur watches as he looks around as if he can’t believe he’s really there.

The settle on the bed, looking over a ledger together. He has to admit his attention isn’t really on the books but on Merlin. His smell, his fingers turning the pages, his damp curly hair and the way his eyes shine with genuine joy at discovering this whole new piece of history. There’s a quiet knock on the door and Merlin’s head flies up, looking like a startled deer. Arthur makes a shushing noise, as he moves off the bed, untying the drapes from the two posts, making sure the are closed before walking up to the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Kil, sire. I’ve brought refreshments.”

He sighs but opens the door anyway, it wouldn’t do to be rude to the staff. Kil stands there with a tray, a pot of tea with two cups and a plate filled with chocolate chips cookies. He takes the tray and stares at the two cups. Looking back at Kil in confusion, because the man can’t know, but he just winks, bows his head and leaves him standing there staring after him in utter confusion.

As he closes the door and locks it, he turns to the bed where Merlin is poking his head through the drapes. Arthur nods to the tray.

“You want tea?”

Minutes later they sit in the chairs near the fireplace, sipping tea.

“Did you tell him about me?”

“No, but he’s been dropping some serious hints that he knows. I just have no clue how.”

“Maybe this place is bugged?”

Merlin spreads out his arms when he says this place and waggles his eyebrows. Arthur laughs at the ridiculous idea but how else did Kil find out?

They talk while nibbling on cookies, trying to outdo each other with outlandish theories about love affairs and illegitimate children placed on the throne. Eventually they drift back to the bed, trying to proof their ridiculous claims. He’s studying a blueprint from 1128AD when Merlin sucks in a breath. Looking up he sees Merlin found the leather bound book.

“Yeah, Kil gave that to me saying it contains all the answers I need? I don’t know. The man is weird okay?”

When Merlin doesn’t respond he reaches out, placing his hand on his arm. Merlin shakes himself and holds the book up for Arthur to see. The first page is a black and white illustration of two young men. He suddenly knows exactly why Merlin is shocked. It’s like looking at a photo of them together, the date below it says 19th of May 1254.

“That’s us, right? I’m not seeing things?”

He takes the book and scoffs.

“Of course that’s not us _Mer_ lin. It can’t be. You’ve seen the memes going around with people looking like paintings. I mean there’s joking that Keanu Reeves is an immortal. This is just us being vampires.”

He tries to joke even though the uncanny likeness is sort of creepy. Merlin awkwardly rubs his hands together.

“Yeah I suppose .. but Arthur ..”

He doesn’t want to think about this. So he grabs Merlins shirt and pulls him forward stopping whatever he’s going to say with a kiss. It takes Merlin a second to respond but then he surges forward, throwing himself into the kiss. Arthur falls back, dragging merlin with him. The kiss deepens, their tongues sliding together, slick, hot and dirty. He thrusts up and Merlin moans into the kiss. His hands roam over Merlin’s back, drifting lower and lower until they reach the waistband. He fingers the edge before slipping his hands inside. He groans when he realises Merlin isn’t wearing any underwear. He tears his mouth away, panting, sucking in air. He grins and flexes his hands.

“Mmmm Mister Emrys are you trying to charm me?”

“Oh my god, stop it.”

Merlin laughs and Arthur takes the opportunity to flip them around. He leans in for another kiss, which goes on for a long minute before he gives in to Merlin’s insistent hands tugging at his shirt. Pulling it over his head and dropping it on the bed beside them. He urges Merlin to do the same but Merlin ignores him and sits up, pulling him back into a scorching kiss. Seconds later he feels Merlin’s hands on his bare ass, groaning he breaks the kiss.

“Lose the sweats, prat.”

“Hey, I am your future king, show me some respect.”

But he’s grinning and his sweats are half way off already while Merlin drops his own shirt next to Arthur’s.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Lose the sweats, my lord.”

Arthur pulls Merlin’s legs up, making him fall back onto the mattress with a ridiculously cute yelp. He smirks as he divests Merlin of his pants, licking his lips as he takes in the man before him. Merlin’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue and he can’t help but lean in again, capturing Merlin’s mouth in a heated kiss. He’s fully hard by the time he pulls away.

“Fuck. you’re gorgeous.”

He whispers, just before he lays claim to Merlin’s mouth again. They both groan when their cocks finally touch. He’s slowly thrusting his hips against Merlin’s groin, the friction is delicious but he needs more.

“I want to come inside of you.”

Merlin closes his eyes and nods his heads yes.

“Fuck yeah. I want that.”

Arthur pecks him on the lips and scrambles to his night stand grabbing his lube, or what’s left of it. Grinning he settles on his knees between Merlin’s spread legs. He uses his now slippery fingers to trace the rock hard cock laying on Merlin’s stomach, pointing up towards his naval with a slight curve to the right. When he reaches the heavy balls and lightly squeezes them, Merlin moans. He plays with them for a few seconds before moving lower, fingering the rim.

“Relax.”

He murmurs, while he leans in to steal a kiss. Keeping up the assault on Merlin’s hole. The brunette slowly relaxes to his touch, Arthur is finally able to push a finger in. He slowly moves it around until Merlin cries out, cock dripping continuously. He keeps pressing down on that spot watching as Merlin is reduced to a babbling mess. When he starts begging Arthur takes pity and removes his finger. He sits back on his haunches and slicks up his own straining cock. Merlin tries to turn around but Arthur stops him.

“No, like this please. I want to see you.”

Merlin smiles and Arthur drags him into his lap. He guides his cock to Merlin’s slick entrance, rubbing the leaking head over the rim without pressure. Merlin hooks a leg around Arthur’s waist trying to reel him in. He tsks, but gives in anyway letting the head catch on the rim and pushing forward. Groaning as his cock is enveloped in the tight, scorching heat that is Merlin’s hole. Half way in he feels Merlin’s foot impatiently trying to rush him, so he stills and Merlin whines.

“Stop teasing you prat. I’ve waited long enough. Hurry the hell up!”

Arthur holds position a few seconds longer just because he can before he drives his hips forward in one easy slide. Merlin gasps but Arthur doesn’t give him any time to adjust and pulls out all the way before punching back in. He finds an easy rhythm, fingers holding Merlin’s hips in a bruising grip. Merlin’s hands are braced against the headboard and his legs are wrapped around Arthur’s waist, he loves the way Merlin’s breath hitches everytime he pushes in to the hilt. He knows he’s not going to be able to keep this up for long so he speeds up his thrusts. Letting go of Merlin’s hips he drops down to his elbows, Merlin’s whole body responds to the new angle and he knows he’s hitting jackpot with every thrust. Suddenly Merlin clenches around him and his rhythm falters as the brunette cums beautifully beneath him. His thrusts slow down to a stutter and Merlin drags him down into a fiery kiss. When Merlin pulls away, he kisses his way to Arthur’s ear and whispers

“Cum for me, my king.”

Arthur stills, buried deep inside Merlin and cums on command. Groaning he leans back in for a kiss. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, until the draft cools the sweat on his back. Shivering he carefully pulls out, laughing softly when Merlin groans. Too tired to move he grabs his shirt and sort of cleans them up. He turns off the light and settles with Merlin against his back, loving the way they fit together.

 

*****

 

He wakes up to a soft light coming from the nightstand, Merlin is sitting up in bed with the leather bound book in his lap. His head is full of distant memories, and they all begin and end with Merlin.

“How did it take us this long Arthur? Four Hundred years!”

He freezes, not sure how to answer. The last time he saw Merlin, he was fleeing Holyrood as Arthur was arrested.

“It’s because you insist on only letting us remember if we are both present when that damn book is opened!”

“You know why Arthur! I don’t want to live with the knowledge that you are out there and I can’t be with you.”

Arthur pulls a sniffling Merlin into a hug and kisses him, hard and deep.

“I would move heaven and earth to be with you, I’ll find you whatever it takes. You are the other side of my coin remember.”

“I know, but you saw what happened last time you did that. I died alone in a cell in Denmark, they thought I was insane. And you! You died for killing your husband and plotting against the Queen.”

Arthur huffs.

“She was the usurper.”

Merlin laughs through his tears, they kiss again and again. Eventually they still, legs entwined with Merlin’s head on his chest. Arthur is softly carding his fingers through the dark curls.

“We need to talk with Kilgharrah, the old bastard went out of his way to make sure we remembered.”

Merlin chuckles.

“Yes, something is set in motion. I can feel it. It’s no coincidence that we have our own names.”

He hmms and let his thoughts drift. They both startle by a loud thud when the book falls off the bed. They should probably talk things through but Arthur just wants to enjoy having Merlin in his arms again after nearly four hundred years. Merlin lifts his head and waves his hand, plunging the room into darkness. Arthur grins as a soft golden glow fades in the now dark room. Whatever is going to happen, they can handle it together.

 

Fin

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I went to Scotland for a holiday and during a tour of Edinburgh I came up with this story. I've taken some liberties with history as it is and the time lines are def not exact but I think I made it work. I hope you enjoyed reading this smutty thing with a sort of plot. I would love to hear your thoughts! Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated. That being said, English is not my native language, so any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any major mistakes please let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
